I Don't Cry
by Darc Oblivion
Summary: Hayner loses his first best friend in a tragic tale. [oneshot] Based on my feelings when my dog died.


My dog was hit by a car...so I wrote this up. I really miss him...anyway, hope you like this oneshot. Don't read this if you are happy. Just to warn you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, but I did own Hayner's first best friend..(you'll see when you read the story)

I Don't Cry

"Hey, guys." Hayner said, getting his friends' attention. Olette, Pence, and Roxas looked up at him. They were eating Sea- Salt Ice-cream at the Usual Spot.

"Yeah?" Olette asked after Hayner paused.

"Well, I'm busy tomorrow, so you'll have to go to the beach without me." Hayner said.

Pence asked, "Why?"

"Yeah, we worked so hard to get the Munny," Roxas stated.

"I know, I know, but it's...family business." Hayner didn't look at anybody straight in the eye. Instead, he threw his half finished ice-cream in the trash and walked out. "I have to go. Later." He said and walked out.

"Later," Roxas said.

"See you." Pence called.

"Bye!" Olette shouted, since by the time she said it, Hayner was already gone. He didn't turn around. Because he was crying. _"I...don't cry!"_ He thought as he ran. He wiped the tears off his face and raced home.

**Next day...**

Hayner stared at his calendar in his room. It was August 20th. "It's the day," Hayner said, getting up. "Guess I should go visit him."

Hayner was already dressed and he ran outside.

"Going out!" He called to his mother before he left.

"Okay." She answered.

Hayner grabbed his skateboard and skated as fast as he could. He passed Seifer and his followers. Seifer called out to him.

"Where are you going! I want a rematch from the fight yesterday!"

Hayner ignored him and continued down the street. He stopped suddenly. He had noticed a man walking his dog. Hayner shook his head and sighed sadly. "I don't cry," He told himself and began skating away.

Finally, Hayner neared his destination. When he entered, he didn't skate. Instead he walked, skateboard in hand, into the...graveyard.

Hayner passed some people who were mourning for a loved one. He looked at them for a moment and then continued. "...I don't cry." He said once again.

He kept walking, past graves and more people, until he reached some large bushes at the end of the graveyard. Glancing around, making sure no one was watching him, Hayner pushed the branches of the bushes aside and stepped in.

Inside, was a small clearing. Green grass had grown long, since no one but Hayner knew about this secret place. There was a slight hill and on top the hill was a single, small grave. The light of the sun, lay across the grave. Some dead flowers lay before it.

Hayner picked some dandelions off the ground and walked to the grave. He brushed the dead ones aside and placed the new ones in front it.

"Hey," Hayner said softly. "I told you I'd be here every 20th." Hayner said to the grave as he held his tears in.

**Flashback**

When Hayner was 6 years old, his mom got him a dog. Why did she get him a dog? Because Hayner didn't have friends. He had an attitude problem, which nobody liked. So, Hayner was alone most of the time. His mom had noticed. So, she got him a playmate.

At first Hayner didn't like the dog. "Mom, he doesn't do anything!" He complained to his mom, as he stared at the sleeping dog.

"Well, he's nervous. He just needs to adjust," His mom replied.

Hayner stared at the dog. "Oh." He thought he was a cute dog. The dog was light red and white, with big brown eyes and pointy ears. He had a curly tail that wagged when you called him a 'good dog'. The dog was about 5 years old, and he was the type of dog that pulled sleds and such. Hayner didn't want to admit it, though.

After about a week, Hayner started to like the dog.

His name was Orian. "You're a good dog, Orian." Hayner smiled as Orian wagged his tail. "Can you sit? Sit?" Orian sat down, still wagging his curly tail. "Good dog!" Hayner exclaimed, and hugged his dog.

As the days and months and years passed, Hayner and Orian's friendship grew stronger and stronger.

When Orian was 7 years old, he was bigger and stronger. Hayner taught him tricks like, 'roll over', 'speak', and more. Hayner even trained Orian to pull him along on his skateboard.

Hayner would go around town with Orian. He would even share his food!

When Hayner was 12 he had taught Orian to walk without a leash.

"Mom!" Hayner called one day. It was August 20th. "I'm going to take Orian for a walk." Hearing the word 'walk' Orian got excited. Hayner clipped the leash on Orian's coller and called. "Be right back!"

It was an early morning and it was slightly raining. Hayner didn't mind, nor did Orian. As Hayner walked toward Tram Common, he decided to let Orian off the leash. Orian loved it without his leash. He stayed by Hayner, though.

Hayner pat Orian's head and looked up. He saw the morning trolley make it's way to the end of the track. It was going unusually fast, though. Then Hayner saw something else. His heart sank. There was a squirrel across the trolley tracks. Orian hated squirrels. Orian would chase them as fast as he could and he was completely out of control when he saw one.

Orian saw the squirrel bolted. Hayner started to shout. "Orian! No!"

Hayner saw the trolley coming closer and closer as Orian was getting closer and closer to the track. Hayner didn't want to see what happened. But he did.

Orian was hit by the trolley.

Hayner's eyes swelled into tears as he ran to Orian. The trolley had stopped and the man controlling it came out, looking very worried.

Hayner reached Orian. He noticed Orian was very calm but still breathing. Hayner saw that his eyes were looking straight and Hayner instantly knew.

He knew Orian was going to die.

Hayner placed his hand on Orian's head and pet him. Orian then, took his last breath. And he died. Hayner stared, as the truth slowly sunk in. "O-Orian...get up.." He said.

The trolley driver said softly, "I'm so sorry."

"Orian...no...no.." Hayner was crying so hard he could only see blurs.

"ORIAN!"

End Flashback

Hayner stared at the sky, his hand on Orian's grave. He sighed. After the accident, he had built this grave and promised to visit every August 20th.

He gazed at the grave. "Orian..." He started to cry. Tears came pouring out, tears that had been waiting to come out. "I-I.." He remembered how happy he was with his first best friend. "I d-don't..." Hayner stammered, tears continuously pouring out.

"I don't cry."

End.

So sorry to write such a sad fanfic, but I wrote this on the day my dog was hit by a car, August 20th, 2006. It's based on how I felt. So this story is dedicated to my dog, Orian.

In loving memory of Orian.


End file.
